Incusapien (Skydek)
"Though these creatures are closely related to humans, they are treated by the magic council as wild monster. These crafty humanoids are strictly carnivorous and their high metabolism forces them into a nomadic lifestyle in constant search for food. Their diets are indiscriminate and have known to lure in humans to feed on them. They are very hostile, but recent studies suggest that Incusapiens may have the potential to be taught how to live among humans peacefully." -Orion's Belt Notes of Joyan Wildlife Incusapiens are a species of humanoids closely related to Humans. They are believed to be the reason behind mysterious disappearances of hikers in the deepest reaches of the Sierra Joyas. They are known to use Transformation Magic and Charm Magic to lure in prey. However, when threatened they are known to harden their skin to be like a tough carapace. Incuspiens are physically unable to use any type of magic other than the ones aforementioned, and they cannot wield magical weapons due to the fact that their bodies are unable to control any other magic aside from the ones previously mentioned. Becuase of their high metabolisms, they are prone to starving and dehydrating faster than human beings. They also differ from humans in being inherently stronger and more agile. On top of that, Incusapiens are known to be very hostile creatures. Their presence in the Sierra Joyas serves as the reason why hikers are warned to not talk to any strangers when traveling throughout the mountain range. Distribution and Habitat In spite of their nomadic lifestyles, Incusapiens are limited to the Sierra Hoyas, the mountainous region that lies at every border of Joya. They prefer to steer clear form human settlements. Incusapiens are trange in that they are distributed only within the mountianous regions of Joya and nowhere else. Behaviour Incusapiens are known to hunt using their transformation magic as disguises and charm magic as a means of Luring in prey. They possess the same intelligence as human beings, but for some reason, do not create settlements of their own, nor do they use tools (Possibly because their enhanced speed and strength allow them to chase running prey). In spite of their intelligence, they are not very social as humans are except for when they are mating. Though they possess vocal chords, they primarily communicate through the release of pheromones and therefore have an enhanced sense of smell to detect them. When threatened by a larger monster, Incusapiens harden their skin to a tough carapace and make use of their agility and intelligence to outrun and escape threats. When their disguise is blown, Incusapiens exhibit a more savage and hostile temperament. In spite of this, Incusapiens do have distinct personalities of their own, with more docile ones being able to be captured, tamed then taught how to speak and function well in society as normal human beings. Incusapiens which fall under this category are known as Assimilated Incusapiens. Stewart Hartenfelds is an example. Diet Incusapiens are strictly carnivorous, as evidenced by their very sharp teeth. Their diets are indiscriminate and may even include human beings and carcasses, making them scavengers as well as carnivores. Becuase of their high metabolism, they are always on the search for food. They cannot go more than 2 weeks without food and 9 hours without water. Abilities Incusapiens are only capable of harnessing the power of Transformation magic and Charm magic due to a lacrima that forms within their diaphragm. Their charm magic often works on almost all types of monsters and creatures (Including humans), but it works as regular charm magic in the sense that it can be remedied by having awareness of the monster's use of the magic. They can also transform themselves to take on the appearance of another animal or person, though they cannot take on the inherent abilities of the creature they are disguising themselves as. Incusapiens are inherently faster and stronger than human beings, and even have the abilities to harden their skin. This can cause Incusapiens to prove to be difficult to fight when the combatant is inexperienced with fighting against or unaware of the physiology of the monster. In spite of that, they attack in a very disorganized manner, in the likeness of a wild animal. Assimilated Incusapiens, however, can be taught to fight in a more organized and efficient manner. Value in the Black Market Incusapiens are not commonly hunted by normal mages, but dark mages may hunt Incusapiens for the lacrima that forms within their chests. The lacrimae, containing Charm Magic, are often sold on black markets for a hefty price due to the fact that Charm Magic is banned as well as the fact that the lacrima is naturally occurring. Trading Incusapien Lacrima is considered an illegal practice punishable by prison time. Notable Incusapiens Stewart Hartenfelds Trivia * I was granted permission by Perchan to write and publish this article. * Incusapien was inspired by the idea of stray human beings luring in lost travelers to feed on them. The author wanted to play on the word "Succubus" as a means of naming this species, but resorted to using the name of a Succubus' male equivalent, "Incubus" as a basis for naming this race.